Xerxes Break/History
Background Age . We're given several clues about Break's age as the story goes but, even though that, it's very hard to calculate. In the retrace "Countervalue of Lost", he tells us that in his time, 10 years after the tragedy of Sablier it was a chaotic era. This means that he could've been born about 10 years after or before that. It's unknown for how long he was an illegal contractor (which Rufus says was 50 years before the current story line), but we know that he left the abyss 30 years after his own time. This could also mean that the story isn't taking place exactly 100 years after the tragedy. Break can be all from 70 and up. History It was revealed by Rufus Barma in Retrace XXIX that his real name is Kevin Legnard. Break was originally a knight who served under the noble family Sinclair until they were mysteriously massacred for political reasons. His lord was killed during the incident while Kevin and the lord's youngest daughter were out. Kevin blamed himself for his carelessness, and illegally contracted a chain named 'Albus the White Knight' to try to change the past. When his clock made a full revolution, he was pulled into Abyss where he met the Intention of the Abyss. Albus was destroyed by the Intention of the Abyss during a fit of rage 'cause he 'interrupted' her while she was speaking to Break. After that she took Breaks left eye and gave it to Cheshire. The Intention of the Abyss once changed the past for Break. In return, Break was asked to fulfill her wish - she doesn't want to be The Intention of the Abyss anymore. Break then was sent to the Rainsworth house over 30 years later. The changed past wasn't really what Break wanted, as the Sinclair family was still murdered. According to Sheryl, the oldest daughter of the house was assassinated, which led the younger daughter to become an illegal contractor who got sent to Abyss after her Chain murdered the entire family. The political massacre did not happen and Kevin's lord lived for four years longer, but instead, the little girl who originally survived the incident died and Break blames himself for that. For one moment he also blamed the Intention of the Abyss, but he realizes now that he was the one who asked for the past to be changed, and in reality, he really just wanted to erase his own guilt of not being able to protect his lord. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Break has a short appearance before The Coming of Age Ceremony with Sharon Rainsworth. He gives her the cue to leave before the Baskervilles arrive. Later in their carriage, he comments on how Oz fits Sharon's "preference for cute, young boys," making Sharon flustered. She quickly changed the subject as to how Oz would probably be involved with Break in some way in the future, in which Break agrees. Working with Pandora Arc Break has been working with Pandora since he left the Abyss. The reason may be either to redeem himself, his hate to the Will of the Abyss or just because. He continues helping the organization in uncovering the secrets of the past, fighting against the Baskervilles, and maintaining order throughout the place. He came to Gilbert after the events in the Coming of Age ceremony, suggesting him to accept the request of becoming part of the Nightray household. As this was settled, he promised to support Gilbert and help him find Oz (who was in the Abyss) while he receives information of the Nightray's activities. When Oz came back from the Abyss, Break, Sharon and Gilbert found him unconscious and aided him. After Oz awakens, Break introduced themselves (including Emily), and told him of Pandora, the Baskervilles, and the Abyss. When Oz's life was threatened due to his illegal contract with his chain, Alice possessed him, taking Sharon hostage. Break, however, was prepared and created a magical barrier to constrain Alice, making her vulnerable, thus releasing Sharon. As Break started interrogating and threatening her, Oz came to defend Alice, saying that if they hurt her, he won't cooperate with them. Submitted, Break left them in peace. He offered both Oz and Alice to help them in Pandora, which they agreed to and became his subordinates. Break is constantly seen, throughout the afterwards of events, giving Oz his advices/opinions, where Oz would react differently about it than what Break expected. For their first assignment, Break sent Oz, Alice and Gilbert to hunt an illegal contractor and his chain. His intention of sending them to find the illegal contractor was for Oz to realize the limited time he has left. Afterwards, as the three were investigating the mansion where the ceremony took place and their encounter with the Intention (Will) of the Abyss in her dimension, Sharon and Break were watching them through Sharon's chain. When they reunited, Break explained to Oz more about contracts and that he (Break), compared to Sharon, may not have a year left to live. He left soon, from under a cupboard. His next appearance was from under the table where Sharon and Liam were conversing. There, he received the news about the Grim. After Vincent Nightray and Echo's short stay, he accompanied them out of the mansion, sharing some few hostile words with Vincent. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Break left the mansion with Oscar Vessalius, who went out to look for Oz and Gilbert. Break, instead of going along with Oscar, went for Alice, whom he knew the Cheshire was after. Break let himself get caught with Alice to go to Cheshire's dimension to get Alice's memories; which is his greatest goal. At first, he was aiding Alice from getting attacked but they got separated afterwards. He soon was pulled into a mirror, which trapped him in his memories of Sharon and Shelley. Eventually, Cheshire overcame his fear and attempted to attack Break, who easily blocked the blow. Break easily overpowered Cheshire during their fight due to his swordsmanship and the power of his Chain, the Mad Hatter. He cut off Cheshire's arms, who changed forms to attack Gil and Oz. Break then attacked Cheshire's head, causing his (Cheshire's) death. Break and Gil returned to the Rainsworth mansion using the power of Raven, Gil's Chain. There, he found out from Liam what happened to Sharon, who was kidnapped by Echo and poisoned afterwards by Vincent. Furious, he confronted him and demanded he give Sharon back, but Vincent wouldn't agree to do so without a trade for what he attained from the Cheshire, the memories of 100 years ago. Without telling anyone, he went to rescue Sharon. He found her in an ill condition, near death. Vincent showed Echo in the same state to convince Break that the antidote really worked. After curing Echo, Vincent demanded Break to destroy the memories before giving the antidote. As Break was thinking through his course of action, Sharon awoke, telling Break not to do as Vincent said, knowing how much important the memories were to him. Break, valuing Sharon more than the memories, destroyed it using his chain as Vincent demanded. Vincent, pleased, took back his word and decided to throw the antidote off of the balcony. Enraged, Break charged after it as Vincent lets it go from his hold. To the surprise of both, Echo caught it as soon as Vincent dropped it. Break pulled Echo away from Vincent, who was ready to strike her, getting the antidote. Shocked, Vincent didn't know what to do but to send both him and Echo away. With that, Break "just" left, with Sharon, though he wanted to give Vincent a payback. But, according to him, seeing Vincent's shocked reaction towards Echo was enough for the moment. After telling the story to Reim and Oz, Sharon awoke from her rest. Instead of thanking Break however, she got mad at him and slapped him with her pillow and her paper fan. She started complaining that he should've left her be and keep the memories. Break responded to this, stating his reason, that if he let her die, Shelly would kill him. Sharon knew the true reason of Break's action and was touched. She started crying and fell into Break's arms while calling him "Xerxes-niisan". Reim and Oz quietly slip out the door to give Xerxes and Sharon a moment Rufus Barma Break, Oz, Gilbert and Alice were accompanied by Reim to visit his master the Duke of the Barma household, Rufus Barma, who had summoned them. For a long time he played around with the group as his illusion, that is, until Break destroyed it. This is where Barma reveals that Break was an illegal contractor and that he himself was dragged into the Abyss and the entire reason for their summonce was for Break to tell what he saw when he met the Intention of the Abyss. Barma attempts to get more information then he did out of Break going as far to threaten him and Oz for standing in his way, until Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth intervenes and lets the group go. Sablier Arc Break traveled to Sablier shortly after Oz, Alice and Gilbert had left themselves. He arrives in time to stop Zwei from using Doldam's powers to make Leo kill Eliot Nightray. He stabs Zwei in the stomach and hand, though being a Baskerville it would not kill her , but only temporarily disorient her. Break also knocks Lotti unconscious, though questioning the Baskerville's motives as she awakens. He makes Lotti his friend shortly afterward and goes on his way, leaving the confused Lotti to tend to Zwei. Break again arrives just in time as Gilbert went after Zai Vessalius and attempted to kill him using Raven. Zai summons Gryphon and Break makes both chains disappear with the Mad Hatter before detaining Gilbert and letting Zai go. Following Break's use of the Mad Hatter, Gilbert has to carry him on his back as Break sapped too much of his power once again, together the group makes their way back to the Rainsworth mansion. In the after math of Sablier, Reim, as well as Oz, discover that Break has become near blind from the amount of power he has used in Sablier so he was unfit to accompany Oz, Reim, Alice, Gil and Sharon to another audience with Rufus Barma where he full frontally insulted Break, though Sharon defended Break, she was attacked by Rufus Barma and his Dodo. The Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Break and Rufus Barma then formulated a plan, much to his discomfort, as Isla Yura, one of the Seal's guardians, had entered the country. Using Oz as an advantage to Yura's obsession with Jack Vessalius, they acted as if Oz had brought out Jack to save himself from stabbing his heart. Yura was thought to believe this stunt and when he heard of Oz not being able to go much of anywhere as he didn't complete his Coming of Age Ceremony, so Yura offered his estate as the location of the Second Coming of Age Ceremony as planned. Break attended the full extent of the Second Coming of Age Ceremony as Pandora searched for Yura's seal. Break kept an eye on Yura, and also was encouraged by Liam to tell Sharon that he was blind. Instead of crying, which Break was afraid she would do, she was very supportive of Break. As the problem of Head Hunting erupted, Break found Lotti after she had attacked Yura. There he explained that as they both share the same goals that they are friends and mean each other no harm. Before they could interrogate Yura the pair is attacked by a small group of Head Hunters from Yura's Cult, and though together they quickly dispatch the assailants, Lotti can tell something is wrong so she leaves Break after Doug appears and attacks him. As does Yura with his apparent supernatural speed. Break then stormed off to find Elliot Nightray who he grasps before he could go anywhere and Break concludes that Elliot is the main Head Hunter. Break says this because he could sense the power of Humpty Dumpty and with Eliot being the only one around he believed it was him. He was going to have Gil see if Eliot had the Incuse of an Illegal Contractor while Break held Eliot in a position that while using the power of Mad Hatter, left Eliot powerless. Sadly another guest at Yura's mansion is decapitated close to Break, Gil and Eliot which meant that Eliot could not have been the Head Hunter as the position would also stop the flow of power through the Orphans and Yura's cult as well. Break then ran off, only to be followed by Gil, who was c onfused, and he asked Break to explain what's going on. Break denied him and Gil punched Break in the head, though in return Break gave Gil a beat down with his cane and he told Gil to look for Oz before disappearing. Break went looking for Liam, but came across Lily and Fang just when Fang had announced that Liam had been killed by Lily and Bandersnatch. Break was in shock shortly, then he summoned the Mad Hatter in an attempt to kill Lily, who was already crying from killing her "friend", though Break does not know that the Baskervilles are immortal and may just kill himself by using the full power of Mad Hatter. As the fight goes on Break finds himself outmatched by the pair due to his crippling weakness and the Baskervilles' immortality, and he soon realizes he has no hope of winning. In a last ditch effort to kill both Fang and Lily, Break uses the full power of Mad Hatter and remembers the promise he made to the Intention of the Abyss. However just before Break can sacrifice himself, Gil arrives to save him and summons Raven. Break gets irritated with Gil for choosing to save him instead of going to rescue Oz, but Gil gets angry with Break for not simply asking him for help and choosing to throw his life away without thinking about anyone else. Break thinks about Sharon and everyone else he's come to consider "friends" and realizes how selfish he is, and ask Gil to help him take on the Baskervilles. With Gil's help Break is able to overpower and nearly kill Lily, but the strain from using Mad Hatter temporarily incapacitates him. Lily pulls out and gun and prepares to fire on Break, but Liam shows up from the forest and yells at her, distracting her long enough for Break to recover and attack. Fang steps in and takes the blow for her instead; resulting in his death and shortly afterwards Lotti arrives and escapes with Lily, leaving Break and Gil to attend to Liam. Liam reveals the ability of his Chain and how he survived certain death, and Break tells him he's "Glad he's alive". Break later tells Gilbert that Vincent is in league with the Baskervilles and later is helped by Sharon into Yura's basement after Yura's and Humpty Dumpty's deaths, where he and the others were all then transported home via Eques. After three days, Break remains unconscious alongside Reim. Leo's Transformation Arc Break had been in a coma ever since leaving Isla Yura's estate. He finally awoke from his coma after a week, and Sharon immediatly came to see him after learning he was conscious. Sharon finds Break on the floor beside his bed with the blankets wrapped around him. Sharon tells Break that he shouldn't be moving around too much, but Break assures her that he was fine, although he wants candy. Breaks asks if Reim was okay, and Sharon tells him that Reim's condition is stable, but he's still unconscious. Sharon then asks Break if he was sulking, which Break denies, though he admits to feeling ashamed whenever he thinks of the second Coming of Age Ceremony, as Break had been scolded and yelled at by Reim, Gilbert and herself, and that was embarrassing to him. Sharon asks Break if he'd only just realized this and goes on to tell him that he's a middle-aged man who thinks he can do anything he wants by himself rather than ask for help, which surprises Break. Sharon then explains how many of the things he had done like making fun of people when he was being arrogant, acting like he know's everything but refusing to reveal anything to anyone else, acting like an adult but unable to accept defeat and Break meddles in other peoples' lives, but gets upset when someone else does it to him. Sharon finally states that everything Break does is embarrassing. Break starts laughing and leans on Sharon, saying that there was nothing that he could do. Sharon becomes flustered herself, and Break says that he must have gotten it from Gilbert. Initially, Sharon doesn't understand, and Break asks her if he could be a good-for-nothing for a while longer. Sharon comforts Break, saying that it was only here there to see him like this. Suddenly, Oz contacts Sharon through Eques and Break gets dressed and immediatly procedes through the Rainsworth's mansion, explaining his real objective to Sharon in the process. Sharon runs along side him and asks Break what he'd just said. Break repeats himself, saying that he wants to grant the wish of the Intention of the Abyss, explaining that the Intention of the Abyss wanted Break to end her time as the Intention and to save Alice. Sharon angrily says that she can't believe Break's true intentions and asks Break why he hadn't told her before. Break explains that he couldn't do that as Pandora's goal is to obtain the Intention, and since he was trying to destroy her, he would be destroying what they were after, which would probably end in his execution. Sharon understands and then asks why Break told her now. Break brings up what Sharon had said about him being a middle-aged man who's deluded himself into believing he can take care of everything by himself, so he'd decided to ask the younger generation for help this time. Also, the stuation had dramatically changed whilst Break was still in his coma, what with Leo's connection to Glen Baskerville emerging and Vincent's connection to the Head Hunter being revealed. Break then asks what Sharon was told when Oz contacted her through Eques earlier. Sharon explains that Oz and Leo were talking together for the time being, and that Oz, Alice and Gilbert probably hadn't realized Pandora was closing in on the area. Oz had told Sharon not to intervene until it was necessary, and that if things take a turn for the worst, Sharon would bring them back to the Rainsworth mansion. Break notices someone spying on them from around the corner, and tells Sharon that it sounded like a good idea, before turning around suddenly. The person spying on them had dissappeared, their reflexes impressing Break. Sharon asks Break why he'd pivotted so suddenly, Break explains that he's suprised that Sharon hadn't noticed that they were being followed the entire time, and that it was probably one of the "Bird-Brained Duke's" suboordinates. Sharon is confused as to why they'd be followed by one of Rufus' suboordinates, and Break says that he had a bad feeling about it. Sharon then procedes to say that the two of them needed to find her grandmother as soon as possible, as she had been missing for a while. Sharon notes Break's silence and tells him that he can't do anything risky like at Yura's mansion, because if Pandora were to lose Break too at a time like this, they'd be in over their head. Break remembers Rufus telling the group that they had located the last two Seals, though one was in territory owned by Count Eyrie, and Rufus urged for a pre-emptive strike to defend the Seal located within Pandora's headquarters. This made sense to Break, but at the same time, Break felt uneasy about Rufus Barma. Suddenly there's a loud crash, Break and Sharon run out to the Rainsworth garden to find Sheryl Rainsworth broken and bleeding in a crater covered with black feathers. Sheryl is still conscious, and manages to tell the two of them that Rufus had attacked her with Dodo, and that she had let her guard down, allowing him to steal her Key to the Abyss and procede to the fifth Sealing Stone within Pandora's headquarters. Sheryl then delivers a thread woven by Owl that connected to Rufus to Sharon, explaining that by following it, they'd be lead directly to Rufus and the Baskervilles. Break went goes and follows the thread before Gilbert and Pandora started. Rufus and the Baskervilles are just outside of the chamber of the fifth Seal when Break attacks. Rufus defends himself with his fan, and Break tells Rufus that he couldn't believe that Rufus would attack Sheryl like he did. Rufus explains that he was only doing what was necessary to keep the Barma name alive, by joining the Baskervilles as Pandora was on the brink of its collapse. Break and Rufus then procede to fight inside the chamber, away from the larger battle between Pandora and the Baskervilles. The Seal breaks and Break disarms Rufus and pins him to a tree. Break hears Gil's screams and asks Rufus what was going on. Rufus explains that Glen's head must have came out of the Sealing Stone finally, and that had finished decoding Arthur Barma's journal, which revealed to him that Arthur had lied about Jack in his journal, and that Jack was the true cause of the Tragedy of Sablier and that Jack was not the hero he came to be known as. Knowing that Jack had started the Tragedy, Break travels back, closer to the Sealing Stone, but he wavers from exhaustion when he gets there. Break then asks Gilbert what had happened and where Oz was. Gil merely laughs and mutters Oz's name to himself. Break is shocked that Oz isn't with Gil. Suddenly Rufus tells Break from behind not to lose interest in him yet. Before Rufus summons Dodo and has it pin Break to the ground under its foot. Rufus tells Break that he needed to pay the proper compensation for the information that Rufus had supplied him with. Rufus then notices Sheryl's earrings, her Key to the Abyss, in Break's hand. Break had stolen the earrings from Rufus during their fight without Rufus knowing. Rufus claims the earrings as his own and orders Break to give them back to him. Break is hesitant but releases the earrings after Dodo applies more pressure to Break's body. Rufus then takes back Sheryl's Key to the Abyss, and notices Glen's head in the center of the room. Dodo continues to keep Break contained as Rufus announces to the surviving Baskervilles and Pandora members that Jack was the one who caused the Tragedy of Sablier, and that he fabricated an elaborate lie, exposing Jack as a fraud. Category:Character Subpages